Vain vääriä vastauksia
by SBs alive
Summary: Tarina siitä, miten epäluulo voi tuhota kaiken. Oneshot, songfic, ikäraja varmuuden vuoksi.


**Disclaimer: **JKR omistaa HP:n, biisi on _Tarot_in _You_.

**AN:** Julkaistu alunperin FinFanFunissa, osallistuu Oi Doris -haasteesen. Pidän palautteesta...

Sisältää jonkin verran kiroilua. Ei parituksia (tosin jos olet sillä tavoin suuntautunut, tämän voinee lukea myös Sirius/Remuksena).

* * *

**Vain vääriä vastauksia**

_Historia kertoisi siitä aikana, jolloin veli kääntyi veljeä vastaan, ystävä petti ystävän, eikä kukaan kääntänyt vieraalle selkäänsä. Se oli suurten uhrausten ja rohkeuden, mutta myös epäluulon ja pelon aikaa ja sellaisena se vangittiin historiankirjojen sivuille. Puolitotuuksia ylevin sanankääntein varoitukseksi tuleville sukupolville ja ylpeyden aiheeksi niille, jotka tunnistaisivat kirjasta miltei unohtuneen sukulaisen nimen. Ikävystyttävän historianopettajan käskystä lapset lukisivat pölyiseltä pergamentilta yhä kaukaisempana historiana siitä, miten epätoivoista aikaa heidän yhteiskunnassaan oli Ensimmäinen Sota._

_Mutta kuinka he olisivatkaan voineet ymmärtää? He, niin nuoret ja viattomat? He opettelisivat ulkoa nimiä ja vuosilukuja koetta varten ja unohtaisivat oitis kaiken lukemansa, kun näkisivät, kuinka kevätaurinko leikkii järven laineilla kutsuen ääneti heitä mukaansa. Vain nimiä ja numeroita haalistuvalla musteella, pitkästyttäviä kuvauksia siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut silloin kauan sitten. Sankaritarinoita, jos heillä olisi onnea, kertomuksia voitetuista taisteluista ja urheista sotureista. Loputtomia kaatuneiden listoja, joiden yli he salaa hyppäisivät tietäen, etteivät ne olleet tärkeitä. Kokeessa ei kysyttäisi niistä._

_Kuitenkin jokainen nimi oli joskus ollut elävä ja hengittävä ihminen. Jokaisen tapahtuman takana oli tarina, loputtomat määrät kärsimystä muutaman tunteettoman sanan kätköissä._

_Eivät sellaiset tarinat jää historiaan._

_Ei historia muista ystäviä ja perheitä, jotka sota repi erilleen, ei osaa aavistaa syitä, ei laske kyyneleitä._

_Ihmiset eivät jää historiaan._

_x~x_

**_I may no longer be your friend  
But this much I know.  
I'm still me.  
Away you turn if you are scared.  
Walk into the black.  
_**_**Yeah, I'm still me.**_

_x~x_

Sinä välttelet minua. Älä luulekaan, etten ole huomannut sitä. Huomasin sen taas tänään, kun mutisit puolivillaisen selityksen ja kaikkoonnuit kertomatta minne. Luulin, että olit menossa kotiin, mutta minä olen nyt täällä. Sinä et ole.

Missä sinä olet? Mikset sinä uskoudu minulle enää, niin kuin ennen vanhaan. Ei helvetti, "ennen vanhaan". Minähän puhun kuin vanha harmaantunut ukko ajoista, jolloin hänen yhtä vanha kaverinsa Ed keksi pyörän. Mutta se on silti totta. Pari lyhyttä vuotta tuntuu ikuisuudelta, kun ne erottavat nykyhetken ja sen, jolloin me vielä aavistimme toistemme syvimmätkin mietteet. Nyt minä en enää tunne sinua.

Tietämättömämpi voisi luulla pientä, vähän ränsistynyttä mökkiäsi hylätyksi. Loppukesän viimeiset kukat hehkuvat villiintyneinä ikkunoiden alla. Ne eivät taida tietää, miten huonosti niiden väriloisto sopii näihin aikoihin. Olen kateellinen. Kukkasille. Loistavaa, olen tulossa vielä hulluksikin.

Minä pidin ennen tästä paikasta. Se näytti sinulta, aivan kuin James ja Lily ovat tehneet Godrickin notkosta itsensä näköisen. Nyt sinun tyhjä talosi ja laaja metsä, joka aukeaa melkein takapihaltasi, pelottavat minua.

Me emme olleet sinun kanssasi, kun viimeksi muutit muotoa. Meistä kukaan ei tiedä, missä sinä olit.

Minua pelottaa.

He tiesivät taas tänään, missä me olimme. Loppu oli vain sekunneista kiinni. He eivät voineet mitenkään vain arvata, ei kun näin kävi ties kuinka monetta kertaa. Kukaan ei sano sitä ääneen, mutta kaikki tietävät. Yksi meistä ei ole enää yksi meistä.

Minä en tahdo ajatella sitä. Enkä sitä, miten sinä käskit minun pitää huolen omista asioistani, kun kysyin, miksi sinä olit valehdellut minulle. Sinä ärähdit ja kävelit pois, ja minä näin täydenkuun hehkun sinun silmiesi takana. Sinä olet aina pitänyt itsesi niin huolellisesti kurissa. Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut ja milloin?

Minua pelottaa enemmän kuin silloin, kun katsoin Kuolemaa ensimmäistä kertaa suoraan armottomiin verenpunaisiin silmiin. Silloin minä vielä tiesin, kuka oli vihollinen. Nyt minä en ole enää varma.

Mitä helvettiä sinulle on tapahtunut, Kuutamo? Minne sinä olet mennyt?

_x~x_

**_You, forgotten you, forsaken you, forever you!_**

_x~x_

Sinä valehtelit minulle taas. Se olet sinä. Sen on pakko olla sinä. Kuka muu se voisi olla?

_Miksi?_

_x~x_

**_You had the nerve to say,  
that I've lost the way.  
I'm still me.  
After losing sanity,  
together you and me,  
Guess who still walks free. __It's not…_**

_x~x_

Sinä! Tietysti se olit sinä! Kuka muukaan se olisi voinut olla?

Minä paiskaan seinään valokuvan kehyksineen. Sinun kuvasi. Kehyksen lasi särkyy, hajoaa tuhansiksi palasiksi. Aivan kuten minun elämäni.

Pöydällä lehtiotsikot julistavat ilosanamaa, riemuissaan nauraen pilkkaavat minun tuskaani.

**Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä viimeinkin poissa!  
Harry Potter, Poika-joka-elää, selviytyi hyökkäyksestä!  
James ja Lily Potter murhattu**

Kirottu käärme, miten minä en nähnyt, millainen sinä oikeasti olit? Satoja vihjeitä oli kaikkien nähtävillä, miksi minä en uskaltanut tehdä johtopäätöstä? Miksen minä tahtonut nähdä, miten Musta sinun sielusi todellisuudessa oli? Sinä paljastit itsesi lukemattomia kertoja, enkä minä ollut huomaavinani.

Kehys kuvasi ympärillä on säpäleinä, mutta sinä katsot minua yhä kuin et tietäisi, mikä on vialla. Tuota samaa hymyä sinä hymyilit heillekin, kun vannoit, että sinä pitäisit heidät turvassa. Sinä hymyilit heille ja syötit hunajaista myrkkyä sanojen muodossa, kunnes he luottivat sinuun enemmän kuin edes rehtoriin.

Minä epäilin sinua. Minä en vain tahtonut sanoa sitä ääneen. Miksi minä en tehnyt mitään?

Miksi minä en uskaltanut syyttää sinua edes silloin, kun sinä nostit minut seinää vasten ja väitit valehtelijaksi? Sinä väitit, että minä olin käyttäytynyt epäilyttävästi, että _minuun_ ei voinut enää luottaa. Ja he uskoivat sinua, antoivat hymyillen henkensä sinun käsiisi.

Oliko Mestarisi silloin jo päättänyt heidän kuolinpäivänsä?

Aivan kaikkea sinä et sentään onnistunut tuhoamaan. Pieni kummipoikasi jäi henkiin ja sinun Mestarisi on lyöty.

Kaikki on lopussa.

_x~x_

**_You, forgotten you, forsaken you, forever you!_**

_x~x_

Minä etsin sinut käsiini, senkin petturi! Minä vannon, että sinä et selviä tästä!

_x~x_

**_This anger, with hunger.  
You've chosen to hold on  
To your bitter needs_**

x~x

"Missä sinä olet ollut?"

"Se ei kuulu sinulle, Sirius, anna minun olla!"

"En! Kenelläkään ei ole taaskaan aavistustakaan, missä sinä vietit täydenkuun!"

"Dumbledoren asioilla. Häivy, Sirius!"

"Asioilla! Minä haistoin jonkun toisen verta sinun kaavuistasi, Remus! Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?"

"Syytätkö sinä minua? _Minua?_ Kumpi meistä yrittikään murhaa kuudentoista ikäisenä, _vanha ystävä_?"

"Minähän pyysin anteeksi! Äläkä vaihda puheenaihetta! Peter on nähnyt sinut Harmaaselän laumassa! Mitä sinä olet tehnyt sen hirviön lähellä?"

"Oletko sinä pyytänyt Peteriä seuraamaan minua?"

"Vastaa minulle, Remus!"

"Jos sinä et voi luottaa minuun sen vertaa-"

"Miten minä voisin luottaa sinuun, kun sinua ei näy koskaan, ja sinä valehtelet tekemisistäsi jatkuvasti! Mitä sinä olet tehnyt? Annoitko periksi vaistoillesi, _ihmissusi_?"

"Pala helvetissä, _Musta_, minä en tahdo nähdä sinua enää koskaan!"

Sinä kaikkoonnut raivon vallassa. Ei minun ollut tarkoitus sanoa mitään tuollaista. Mutta sinä et kiistänyt olleesi Harmaaselän seurassa. Sinä et vastannut yhteenkään kysymykseen.

Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut? Mitä sinusta on tullut? Minkä vuoksi?

Voi Merlin, tämä tapahtuu oikeasti.

_x~x_

**_You lost yourself somewhere.  
Blamed me for not being there,  
not loving a stranger, that was…_**

_x~x_

Putoan polvilleni ja sinun kuvaasi suojanneen lasin sirpaleet viiltävät haavoja polviini. Minä en tunne lasinsirpaleita. Minä en tunne mitään. Sinä olet vienyt minulta aivan kaiken.

**Sirius Musta Azkabaniin 13 ihmisen murhasta  
Peter Piskuilanille postuumisti Merlinin I luokan kunniamerkki**

Milloin se tapahtui? Milloin sinä muutuit hirviöksi? Milloin me lakkasimme tuntemasta sinua?

Minä en tiedä, miten pitkään olen ollut tässä liikkumatta. Katson kuin unessa, miten vereni kuivuu kiinni parkettiin. Ajatuksenikaan ei tunnu kulkevan.

Me rakastimme sinua!

Petturi!

Yhdeksäs Helvetti on sinua varten.

Se ei riitä. Sinä et voi koskaan maksaa tarpeeksi.

Olen kauttaaltaan turta. Nousen seisomaan tyynenä kuin talvinen lampi. Jokin särkyy sisälläni. Tartun taikasauvaani ja sokeana kyynelistä tuhoan kaiken näköpiirissäni. Teekupit, lautaset, jopa kirjahylly räjähtää säleiksi. Sinun kuvasi virnistää minulle sirpaleiden seasta. Ärähdän kirouksen ja kuvasi leimahtaa tuleen.

Lopulta paiskaan taikasauvanikin päin seinää ja lyyhistyn tuhoamani irtaimiston sekaan.

Milloin sinä myit sielusi sille punasilmäiselle hirviölle?

Miten sinä saatoit!

Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni toivon, että kuu olisi täysi. Rukoilen tunteetonta verenhimoa ottamaan minut valtaansa. Mitä tahansa, ettei minun tarvitsisi tuntea tätä tuskaa.

Mikset sinä tappanut minuakin? Miksi sinun piti jättää minut yksin?

_Miksi?_

_x~x_

**_You, forgotten you, forsaken you, forever you!_**

_x~x_

Päivä on ollut pilvinen kaikkialla. Minulle aurinko ei paista enää koskaan.  
Ja sinä, langennut veljeni… Minä en unohda sinua. Minä vihaan sinua päivieni loppuun saakka.

_x~x_

**_FUCK YOU!_**

_x~x_

_Sade pesee pois veren ja kyyneleet. Ruoho peittää haudat ja vanhat taistelukentät. Muistot haipuvat mielistä menneeseen, aaveet kuiskaavat vain niille, jotka eivät voi unohtaa._

_Eivät ihmiset jää historiaan. Vain tarinat, sellaisina kuin ne kerrotaan._


End file.
